my_hero_academia_a_heroic_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
All the characters that appear in My Hero Academia: A Heroic Journey are existing characters from the popular anime series My Hero Academia. All of these characters are owned by Kohei Horikoshi, but have been altered in this story. NOTE: This article contains spoilers on the series. Please do not view this article unless you are finished with the series. Thank you. List of characters Here is a list of characters that appear in the story: * Izuku Midoriya * Katsuki Bakugo * Toshinori Yagi * Eijiro Kirishima * Rikido Sato * Hanta Sero * Ochaco Uraraka * Tsuyu Asui * Yuga Aoyama * Mashirao Ojiro * Mezo Shoji * Toru Hagakure * Momo Yaoyorozu * Denki Kaminari * Mina Ashido * Shoto Todoroki * Minoru Mineta * Kyoka Jiro * Fumikage Tokoyami * Koji Koda * Nezu * Enji Todoroki * Dabi * Himiko Toga * Kenji Hikiishi * Jin Bubaigawara * Shuichi Iguchi * All For One * Hitoshi Shinso * Shota Aizawa * Gran Torino * Masaki Mizushima * Tomura Shigaraki * Kurogiri * Mustard * Moonfish * Muscular * Giran * Chizome Akaguro Class 1-A Class 1-A is part of the main hero group in A Heroic Journey. However, unlike in the original My Hero Academia anime series, Izuku is not part of Class 1-A and is instead replaced by Hitoshi Shinso, who redeemed himself worthy of taking part in the hero course since Izuku hadn’t taken the entrance exam. Every member in Class 1-A remains the same as their true personalities in the anime except for Katsuki Bakugo whose personality is changed in this story. The class plays an important role in the story, helping the Pro Heroes to defeat the villains. Some members also befriend Izuku at the end of the story. Katsuki Bakugo is the protagonist amongst Class 1-A. Pro Heroes Several pro heroes are mentioned in A Heroic Journey, like All Might, Eraser Head and Endeavor. The heroes play an important role in the story as they are the ones who defeat All For One. The true protagonist amongst the heroes is All Might who is one of the most important characters in the series. The League of Villains The League of Villains are the main antagonists in this series. Izuku was once a part of this villain group until he decided to leave and live a normal life. The League of Villains is being led by both All For One and Tomura Shigaraki. The League of Villains has many different members. The League of Villain’s Vanguard Action Squad raided U.A where they planned to defeat All Might. After losing the battle, The League of Villains retreat and decide to attack another time. Other Villains The only noteworthy extra villain mentioned in the story was Stain. Stain was the main antagonist in chapters 1-3 where he ambushed Tenya Iida, Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya for attacking him. Tenya Iida was gravely injured from the battle having been stabbed in both arms by Stain. He and Shoto Todoroki had to recover in the hospital shortly after the incident.